


A Vengeful Heart

by Silverfoxbane (TheSilverFoxQueen)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV) (Mentioned)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kanima, Kanima Roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFoxQueen/pseuds/Silverfoxbane
Summary: After Lian Yu was blown up, Roy hears that Thea was killed in the explosion. His Kanima side takes over and he swears vengeance on Oliver for her death. But, he won't reveal who he is just yet.(First Story Ever)





	1. Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Roy has no connection to Jackson or Beacon Hills. I just borrowed the concept of the Kanima and tweaked a few things. I wrote this all on mobile and would love some feedback! I might make some edits to this later.
> 
> Also, this takes place during the start of Season 6 and may contain spoilers. Also, I think I basically rewrote Season 6?? And I suck at chapter titles. Really short chapter because I wrote it from a phone while on the go. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

A lot had happened to Roy Harper in a few years. He had been injected with Mirakuru, cured of it, became a vigilante, and then took the fall for the Green Arrow and faked his death. He had been moving from city to city and had only came back to Star City once because of the Calculator. But he was different now, an attack from a creature called a Kanima had given him new powers. Kanima had almost no control over themselves and were vulnerable to do the bidding of a master. But, he had found a witch who was willing to make him a talisman that would keep him in control and free from the control of a master. She had also included a little mixture to give him a more desirable look while in his Kanima shape, a wolfish head instead of an ugly flat one.

But, Kanima were still weapons of vengeance and Roy's control over himself in Kanima form made him even more dangerous. He had been living quietly, and didn't draw too much attention to himself since he was supposed to be rotting in Norris Cemetery. Maybe once in awhile he would save someone that was in trouble, but avoided the law easily. But then he saw the news and the remote he was holding was crushed in his hand. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he stared at the screen, his heart breaking as he saw the words on the screen.

_Thea Queen killed in deadly explosion_

He still loved her, but he knew that he would jeopardize both of them if they stayed together since he was technically dead. That was why he left, he didn't want to leave her but it was for her own happiness. She could move on and be with someone normal. But now she was dead and he hadn't been able to say goodbye. He should have been there to protect her! But he had taken the fall. 

Oliver was supposed to protect her! He knew that he would go to the ends of the earth to keep her safe, he even died for her! He shook his head as he felt himself starting to shift, claws scratching against his palms and scales spreading across his arms. He closed his eyes, trying to rationalize this. But the vengeance of the Kanima was starting to take over and cloud his mind.

Thea had to people in her life that would do anything to protect her. Her father, Malcolm Merlyn was a dangerous man and as much as Roy hated to say it, he knew that the mass murderer would protect her, despite putting her in Ra's Al Ghul's sights. And he knew that her brother, the Green Arrow would have protected her, too. But they had failed her, and now Thea was dead.

The Kanima side of him whispered that it was Oliver's fault. And in his grief, he agreed. Any whispers from his conscious was muted as he decided how he would get revenge on Oliver. And then he opened his eyes, they were blood-red and slit like a snake's. He was a weapon of vengeance now. And he had set his sights on Oliver Queen.


	2. A Transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets the resources he needs to fulfill his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter!

Roy knew that he would need supplies at least. But, he had no supplies and no money to buy them. But, he knew exactly who could supply them. He had made connections in the supernatural world after becoming a Kanima. The woman who had made him his talisman was a witch and a particularly strong one with connections. She collected favors from her clients and after receiving the talisman, Roy had to steal a couple of things for her which wasn't much of a problem for him. 

 

“You want all of this for?” The witch, Jadis asked. Her dark green eyes met his own as he sat across her in her office. Roy had come to her little store to try and get some of the items he needed. She had him meet her in the office above her store which was a lot less witchy than the shop full of stuff. He wondered how she sold half of this stuff anyway.

“You want a bow and a lot of arrows, knives, a pair of swords, and a suit.” She added, looking down at the list. She could get him these things and more if she wanted to, but she wanted a good reason for why he needed this. She didn't like wasting her collection of favors and magic on a fool's errand. There were some other things on his list such as a laptop, but she focused on the main ones.

“Someone I loved was killed. I want to avenge her and help others.” Roy said, grief and loss clear on his face. He honestly didn't know if he would become a vigilante again but it was possible. The Kanima kept whispering for him to get vengeance on the man who had caused Thea's death, but had moved on to another man to blame. He saw her eyes soften as she saw the sadness clear on his face.

Jadis understood the need for vengeance, when she had lost her beloved, she had promised revenge upon the killers. She knew the look of grief and anger on someone’s face, she had worn. Witches like herself kept grudges and had understood the need for vengeance, especially the loss of a beloved. She nodded, knowing that her resources wouldn't be wasted. Kanima were the horseman of vengeance and very efficient in their job.

“I can get all of this, Roy. Why don't we discuss details” The witch said as she scanned the list. Roy's face lit up as he heard her agree. The Kanima side of him was purring in content. Vengeance would be dealt.

“And the price?” Roy asked. He knew that everything with Jadis came with a price. And he was asking for a lot from her. Weapons, enchantments, and some tech. 

“You owe me.” was all Jadis said.


	3. Attack of the Kanima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy launches a surprise attack on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written rather quickly and tell me if I got stuff wrong~

A figure stood on the outskirts of Star City. He wore a black robe that went down to mid thigh. Over it was a black leather chestplate and his outfit had a red trim. He was armed to the teeth: carrying a bow, a quiver full of arrows, two scimitars, and knives. A hood covered his face and a charmed mask would cover his face while human and disappear when he shifted.

A friend of his had managed to hack into the Arrow Cave and gathered information and found Oliver's new team. All of them were humans which made things easier. He was stronger, faster, and could take more damage than they ever could. 

He pulled a picture of Thea out of his pocket. His friend had gotten a lot of information on Team Arrow and he learned that a man named Adrian Chase had blown up Lian Yu after Oliver had killed him to save his son. 

He had set a fire in an empty building and it caused a gas pipe to explode, which was more than something to bring the team in. He could see them coming and he was ready. 

He stood on the roof of a building close to the one he had blown up, waiting for the perfect time to attack. They came in a black van and he briefly wondered where their motorcycles were. And then the vengeance of the Kanima kicked in. He could see them even in the darkness. Oliver was recognizable with his green suit, though it looked a little different. He could smell Diggle who seemed to be the man in a mask which was a bit different. A woman with a staff and black outfit stood next to Diggle. There was also a man wearing a lot of armor and a mask. And a man with a black T over his face. All five of them were here, perfect.

He notched an arrow and aimed it at the front of the van they rode in. He had requested enchanted arrows with different uses. He fired the arrow and it hit its mark, on the hood of the van. A mist was dispensed from the arrow, limiting their sight. He could see through the mist easily but they were blind.

He grinned and jumped down from the building, landing easily from a height of two stories. He was a Kanima now, scales appearing over his skin, long claws clicked together, and a long tail whipped out from behind him. Sharp teeth glinted as the Kanima scented their fear.

“What the hell was that!” Diggle yelled as he pulled his gun out. Bullets would do nothing against a Kanima. He had taken out their sight and they were like sheep in a snowstorm

“It was from an arrow!” Oliver yelled back and then the Kanima zeroed in on his target. The other four were secondary to him. He had to avenge Thea.

The black shape raced out from the shadows on all fours, fluid and quick. Oliver could only make out the shape and the red eyes. The creature grabbed him, slamming him against the van and caused it to almost topple over and the Arrow had the wind knocked out of him. And then the Kanima’s claws dug into his arm and venom coursed through his body. He looked into the red eyes as the beast growled.

_**”You failed her.”** _

And then the venom took effect. It was almost ironic that Roy’s venom was Tibetan Snake venom. But, it knocked Oliver out and his eyes fluttered shut.

The commotion got the team's attention and then a hail of gunfire rained onto the creature and it only caused him to snarl and turn towards the two gunmen. Roy could hear Felicity screaming in Oliver’s earset but the Kanima didn't like bullets so he focused on the two.

He turned, letting the Arrow fall to the ground and then attacked. He threw the armored guy out of his way with his rail and then Spartan was faced with a lizard-like monster with a mouthful of sharp teeth and blood red eyes. The creature snatched his gun and smashed it easily before seizing the soldier’s neck and lifted him up.

The woman and the T-faced man had been checking to see if Oliver was still alive when the woman saw that two of her teammates had been taken out in seconds. Roy heard her get up and turned to see her get up and open her mouth, recognizing the action. 

He threw Diggle out of the way and rolled out of the way of the sonic scream. He knew that Laurel had died and he had watched her funeral from away. But Oliver had found a replacement apparently.

He snarled, moving toward her on all fours. She opened her mouth to scream at him again but he dodged it and his tail wrapped around her ankle and he flicked her into the van, knocking her out. 

And then he turned to the last vigilante standing and recognized him. Even in a mask and in dreads, he still smelled like the guy that he had stolen tech from. He could hear Felicity yelling at the man who was named Curtis to do something. And then he heard the air whooshing and then spun around to catch a metal sphere in his hand.

He recognized it and then lobbed it at the guy. The ball didn't hit him or explode, but instead stopped and then shot for Roy’s face. He caught it easily and then cracked it. He threw it to the ground and then grabbed the man and decided to leave a message with him. He could hear sirens a few blocks away and knew that someone needed to take them back.

_**Tell Oliver that Vengeance has returned.** _

And then he heard the tech girl gasp in the speaker.

_**And tell Felicity I said hi.**_ He said and then dropped the man and climbed up the wall like a lizard.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow returns from the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rushed chapter! A lot of dialogue that I have a hard time writing~

Team Arrow returned to the Arrow Cave in a lot of pain. Oliver had bruises, if not broken bones. Rene had a bruises and a possible concussion from being thrown by the creature. Dinah had a twisted ankle and a concussion from the attack. Diggle was the least injured of the injured and had bruises around his neck. Curtis had gotten out unscratched except for one of his T-Spheres were broken. Diggle and Curtis helped bring Oliver in while Rene helped Dinah.

“What was that?” Felicity said worriedly as she saw them lay Oliver’s body on the table. She heard each of her friends fall and it had sent a chill up her spine when the monster addressed _her_.

“I don’t know,” Diggle rasped as he checked Oliver’s vitals again. “We need a blood test to figure out what this thing used to knock him out.” He said. Felicity nodded, wanting to help out. She took a blood sample and began analyzing it. Even with the quicker analyzer, it would still take some time.

“H-He was strong...And not human.” Rene said as he helped Dinah sit on a chair. He had never seen anything like that before and it took the cake as the scariest thing he had seen since the Dominators. 

“The arrow was a normal arrow but with writing.” Curtis said as he pulled out the arrow. It was a traditional type but with writing inscribed on the side. There didn’t seem to be anything that could have produced the mist.

“What they hell happened?” Quentin walked into the Arrow Cave after hearing about the incident. He stopped as he saw Oliver on the table. “That doesn't look good.”

“Some lizard man attacked us.” Dinah explained as she held an ice pack to her head as Diggle was wrapping a bandage around her ankle.

“Is it a meta?” Quentin asked as he looked at the beat-up group.

“I don’t know.” Diggle said, “He took at least half a clip of bullets and didn’t slow down.” 

“He knew Oliver is the Green Arrow and knows Felicity is helping us.” Curtis blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him. And then Felicity’s computer began beeping.

“It’s Tibetan Snake Venom,” Felicity said with surprise as she looked at the results.

“How do you even know what that is?” Quentin asked and then Felicity exchanged glances with Diggle.

“We used it to keep Roy sedated when he was double-dosed with Mirakuru.” Felicity said and Quentin looked surprised but shrugged.

“H-He said I failed her.” Oliver rasped as the venom was starting to wear off. He shakily sat up as Diggle went to help him.

“Do you know who she is?” Rene asked and Oliver shook his head. “Do you know who she could be?”

“There’s a lot of people I’ve failed.” Oliver said as he remembered everyone he had lost. Shado, his mom, Laurel, and more. He had failed them and he had failed Thea. 

Felicity had tried looking up anything she could on something like this. And she was surprised when she dug up a blog. It listed these creatures as “Kanima” and described exactly what they had seen. 

“You guys might want to see this.”


	5. Honor among thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finds a partner in his fight against Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while on the go so may be back later to edit.
> 
> Also, Cajun accents are hard. Should I change it?
> 
> Trickster is based off of Gambit from X-Men

Roy knew that the fight against the Green Arrow’s team was easy the first time around, but he knew that he would need some kind of support from someone. Jadis knew the guy to help.

He was called “Trickster Crow”, but his real name was Riley La Retif. He was a peculiar mage with some mutant in him, which was practically a metahuman without the particle accelerator explosion. He was a thief and apparently was a person to stick with fellow thieves.

Roy found the guy standing on a rooftop, shuffling a pack of cards. He was around his height and wore a long coat, jeans, and a band shirt. He had relatively normal brown eyes and brown hair.

Roy wore his new suit and stood a bit away from the man. The man looked up at him, not surprised by his appearance. The mask around his face was black and covered his entire face, leaving holes for his eyes and mouth.

The man spoke with a thick Cajun accent, peppering French into his words. “Y’ de Kanima?” He asked and Roy pulled his hood down and showed his eyes.

“You’re the Trickster?” He asked, making sure that he was talking to the right person. He smelled like the magic scent Jadis carried and a bit like the metahumans he had encountered. A smile broke across the stranger’s face.

“Dat me.” The Trickster said and then added, “Wha’d y’ want Trick fo’?” He asked, shuffling the cards as he spoke. But then the Kanima crossed his arms.

“What do you do?” Roy asked. He wasn't going to rope this guy in if he didn't have the skills needed.

“Wan’ a show?” The Trickster asked with a gleam in his eyes and Roy nodded. The man’s eyes shifted to a vermilion red and the cards in his hands were being lifted around by an energy that was the same color as his eyes. A smirk crossed his face as the cards flew around him and then they were spinning around faster.

Then, Trickster extended his hand and the cards flew out, hitting the side of the building and exploding on contact. And then he turned to the Kanima.

“Trick moves tings n’ can explo dem.” The hybrid said with a smile. That was a useful ability since it was useful for ranged attacks and could be a good distraction.

“That's all you can do?” The Kanima asked. He pretended not to be impressed by the show since cool powers didn't automatically make this Trickster a good teammate.

“Trick good thief, cher.” Trickster said, which also earned him a few points. He knew that thievery took finesse and skill. And he knew that there was some honor amongst thieves. “Also skilled mage.”

“Do you got a grudge against good guys, vigilantes, or the Green Arrow?” The Kanima asked. He knew that bad guys could still be vigilantes, heck he had been one when he was a vigilante.

“Dey put Trick outta work.” The thief said, “Y’ thief?” Riley respected fellow thieves and this thief was a Kanima. That made him a powerful one.

“Yes. And I lost someone close to me because of him” Roy said. He hoped that this would get him some sympathy or even some support from the half-witch.

“We bring tiefs back!” The Cajun said excitedly and nodded. Crime was low now because of the Green Arrow and his team. They were bad for business and drove out the organized crime that used to hire him.

“Yes we will.” The Kanima said with a smile. He had found a teammate, one willing to take out the vigilantes. 

“Wha y’ name?” The Trickster said and then added, “Riley La Retif at y’ service.” He knew it was the start of a partnership if they exchanged names. It would also keep them both honest.

“Roy Harper, but you can call me Vengeance.”


	6. Recruitment and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance's team needs just one more to complete the team and Team Arrow learns about this new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!   
> Some big things happening in this chapter! (Was written rather quickly, sorry)

There was just one more addition needed to complete the team Roy had assembled. They had Vengeance as their brawler, King of Diamonds (Riley) as their long-range attacker, and they could use another brawler or something to complete the team. The Kanima knew that he could have probably taken Oliver down by himself, but the team was still dangerous despite two of them had guns and one of them had some useless weapons.

Roy knew that there was a former member of the the Green Arrow’s team, one that could have had an axe to grind with Felicity. But this Rory guys had lost his powers and seemed to be very accepting that the hacker had caused the bomb to hit his town and kill everyone. Weird.

The pair of thieves walked through downtown, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Roy Harper was legally dead and there were a lot of people that knew him from when he was Roy. There were also cameras that Felicity could easily hack and he didn't want any connections to be made between both Roy and Vengeance being in town after Thea’s death.

They met at the same apartment and they gave no sign or recognizing each other as they walked into the lobby and up the stairs. There weren't cameras in this building but they still stayed away and knocked at the same door. 

A small ravenette of Asian descent answered the door. She had dark green eyes like most witches did, but she wasn't just a witch. She didn't speak as she let them both in. Once the door was closed, she spoke.

“So what do I owe the honor to?” She asked, her accent a blend of British, Southern, and twangs of other accents. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Jadis said you were expecting us.” Roy replied, his voice calm but with an edge to it. She was one of the witch’s contacts and fit the bill for a team member. Riley leaned against the counter and watched the exchange with interest.

“You’re seeking vengeance on the Green Arrow, and you want me to help you.” She responded, her voice equally as threatening. She wasn't afraid of him at all.

“Are you going to help me?” The Kanima asked, his eyes starting to gleam red. He knew she could match him easily in single combat.

“I don’t have anything better to do,” The woman said, leaning back in her chair and then added, “The guy went against a strong mage and the magic community of Star City is afraid he is against magic in general.” She shook her head.

“Well he agains’ tiefs, too,” Riley added from his spot. “I’m Riley, King of Diamonds-” The thief said and then the woman interrupted him.

“Half mage?” She asked and the Cajun nodded. “I’m Natanya, but you can call me Jackal. Witch and fox.”

\---

“What is it, Felicity?” Diggle asked as he moved towards the monitors. The team that was still able to move also followed him.

“I found this...well blog on supernatural creatures and one of the creatures on there sounds like the thing that attacked you.” Felicity said as she read the page. Diggle looked over her shoulder and then read out loud.

“The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance and will carry out the wishes of its master. They are lizard/snake-like shape-shifters that are considered to be one of the most dangerous types.” Dig read.

“Anything else on these scaly things, hoss?” Rene asked. He was still shaken by the attack, seeing something that he didn't understand and worrying what it could bring.

“Like many shape-shifters, Kanimas possess superhuman strength, speed, and agility, as well as an enhanced healing factor. They have enhanced senses and can shape-shift into a reptilian form. They have paralytic venom that comes from their teeth and claws, though Alphas have venomous tails.” He read. The odds were really stacked upon them.

“Anything that isn't depressing?” Curtis asked. He would rather hear their weaknesses than their abilities.

“Kanima often have no control, especially newly-turned Kanima. They seek a master and will do the master’s bidding. However, there are talismans that can be obtained to keep the human side in control. Though the Kanima side seeks vengeance and may overpower the human side.” 

“So, this guy obviously seemed to be in control” Dinah said as she held the ice pack. So he wasn't just a lone Kanima attacking them.

“And why is he going after this team?” Quentin asked. He didn't know what the hell this Kanima was and it was a stretch for him to believe in the supernatural.

“He’s avenging someone,” Oliver said, speaking for the first time since he woke up. There was a troubled look on his face and he got up, trying to shrug off the injuries.

“Oliver you shouldn't-” Felicity said as she tried to help him.

“I need to go and check on Thea.”


End file.
